Michelle & Seth: Just The Two of Us
by KarmenLWWExx
Summary: Michelle & Seth: Just The Two of Us O/C Michelle LaRusso and WWE Superstar, Seth Rollins have been dating for three years. Upon just having the biggest argument that nearly ended the relationship, Seth shows up uninvited and proposes to Michelle. What does the future hold for this young couple? follow their Roller-coaster Romance and non-stop Adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Just The Two Of Us

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ONLY THE O/C'S. RATED M**

When O/C Michelle comes home from a long tiring day at work, she finds a very pleasant surprise it was her boyfriend and WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins. She didn't expect to see him so soon despite having an argument that nearly ended their relationship the last time he was here, she was very surprised that he was here on a chilly autumn day and he's not done yet. He has something waiting for her.

"Ahh" Michelle said as she opened her door to her house. She had a rough day at work and was planning to unwind with her new wine she got as a birthday present. She had two off days and wanted to relax, alone and just chill really. nothing was on her mind except the fact that she wanted to spend time with herself and let loose. It was a long time coming. She darted straight to the door to her closet and slipped on some very comfortable clothes which consisted of an oversized gray shirt that didn't belong to her but her boyfriend and her pink and black lace underwear from Victoria's Secret, also a birthday present. She was too lazy to look for cotton ones but she didn't care all she wanted to do was be alone. She tied her long jet black hair up in a high pony. She laid on her bed and used her phone and heard a knock on her door. She looked up in confusion "Who in the world is that now" she said swaying her legs across the bed and walking to the door. She peeked through the hole and saw Seth wearing a black suit and wearing his hair tied back. He had a big black box in his hand and was smiling. "Fuck" she said biting her lip as she looked at the floor. He was standing there for a good five minutes and she didn't want to see him in fact, he was the last person she wanted to be with right now. "What to do, what to do" Michelle said nervously. He knocked again and waited patiently. Michelle backed away from the door and said "I'm coming, just a minute". She heard him sigh and finally she opened the door. "Hey Uhm, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at the big black box in front of her. He looked at her eyes and started to speak "Look, I know what happened last time was really bad and I'm not saying what I did was right but I thought I can make up for it". She looked at him and crossed her arms "Seth, this is a surprise". "You didn't even call or text me saying you're in town". He interrupted her and couldn't help but look at her being sexy in front of him. She turned him on. He said "Babe, I wanted to make it a surprise and hopefully I can earn your forgiveness?". "Fine just come in and take off your shoes" she said with an irritated look. She closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen and asked him what he wanted to eat. "There is turkey and spaghetti in the fridge" she said with her back turned to him. He couldn't help but stare at her ass but he could barely see it through that huge t-shirt.

He snaked behind her and grabbed her waist as he laid feather kissed all over her neck. She gasped and felt his breath on her neck she touched his hands that were still on her waist. He whispered in her ear his voice hoarsely and said "All I want is you". She giggled and she was actually falling for him. He kissed her neck once more and put his crotch on her ass. She didn't fight it she wanted it just as much as he did. He released his hands from her waist to turn around and place a passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned as he went deeper and deeper but he was just getting started. His large hands grabbed her petite ones and held both her hands in the air as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Seth broke the kiss and put her hands in the air and took off her large shirt and to his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. Seth stepped back and took a long stare at the beautiful woman in front of him "Damn baby you're so fucking sexy" he said huskily he was still wearing his suit. He ran to her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her even longer and more passionate plunging his tongue deep in her throat. She continued to moan. She wasn't talking after all he was in control. He felt her breast on his chest and knew he had to get naked. She broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist and said "Your turn" with a smirk. He gladly placed her on her feet and she took of his suit and unbuttoned his shirt. His hands in the air, "babe why are we still in the kitchen?" he laughed. She was close to unbuckling his belt but ran straight to her bedroom as he followed her.

She was laying across the bed with her legs spread open her underwear was still on and so was his pants. He stood in front of her shirtless she was staring at him as well. She was laying down on her back in the king sized bed. She was staring at his dick the entire time. She put her palms down on the bed and she started to crawl towards him. He was still standing across from the bed. "Give me daddy" Michelle said as she unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants on the ground as his underwear followed. She was still staring at his dick as his massive length sprung up across her face. She rubbed it and it was making him crazy. Am I welcomed to your bed now? Seth asked. She was still fixated on his huge dick. Rubbing it harder and faster. "Sure but don't ever pull a stunt like that again" She said looking up him. He jumped on the bed and got on top of her her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her relentlessly the could of kissed forever. He was in between her legs and was kissing her up and down her body. He was kissing the valley of her breasts and up and down her neck. She was moaning in pleasure. She wanted him inside her so, so badly. He broke the kiss again and looked at her eyes her hands were tangling his hair as he began to talk, "I'm so sorry beautiful". She had accepted his apology but didn't talk. He slowly grabbed her breast and rubbed them with the left hand and took the other one in his mouth he licked it and laid feather kisses on it. He took her nipple into his mouth. She grabbed his muscular back and tried to hold on. She felt his throbbing length placed on her. Life was at a standstill. He pulled the comforter on top of them and went under it. He was touching her body kissing it roaming his fingers around her whole body. All the sensations she had, her adrenaline was pumping and she was breathless. They hadn't had sex in a long time and it started to make sense to her why they were together in the first place. No man made her feel this way. No one truly pleasured her to the fullest. Just one touch from him sent chills up and down her spine. Seth licked his way up and down her torso and laid feather kisses all over her body she closed her eyes tightly and gripped the sheets. "You like that, huh?" Seth said. "Oh fuck yeah" Michelle replied in pleasure. "We didn't even get start yet gorgeous are you gonna cum for me already?" Seth said under the comforter and before she knew it he ripped her lace underwear and lifted up the comforter over his head and threw it across the room. "They are mine" he said as he pulled the comforter on top of his head again. He kissed her inner thigh and slowly made his way to her wet folds kissing and licking it. she grabbed his head and spread her legs further giving him more access. He put two fingers inside her and pulled out to see his fingers coated with her cum. "Seth, I'm gonna cum" Michelle said. He rubbed her clit fast. He wanted her to beg for him he wanted her to reach her peak. He rubbed her clit faster and harder "Oh fuck yes" Michelle said waiting for him to fill her. He pulled her legs apart and got on top of her once more Seth then grabbed his massive length and put the tip in her entrance. He looked down at her seeing her every reaction as he proceeded to fill her. Seth teased her slowly putting it in. He grinned at her as he pulled back. "You selfish bastard!" Michelle exclaimed. "Fuck me now!" She said frowning. He caressed her cheek and said "you have to be patient". She was upset but he didn't wait any longer he shoved his large cock inside her and started to thrust. The headboard hit the back wall with every thrust. She wrapped her long tanned legs around him gesturing him to continue to fill her. She was holding on to his arms. "I love you" Michelle said. Seth replied "And I love you too". Seth released and waited for them to catch their breath. "On your knees now, beautiful" he said.

She rolled on her stomach and propped herself on her knees he gave her ass a firm smack making her yelp. He was on his knees and pulled back her hair as he put his throbbing length inside her. She wiggled her ass in the air and he banged her quickly. His balls were slapping against her swollen clit hard. She was screaming and moaning for mercy and that was music to his ears. He slapped her ass still grabbing her long black hair. "Daddy" Michelle yelped. Seth then released and gestured her to suck his cock. She did it moaning and closing her eyes as he began to cum. She swallowed it and rubbed his balls. Seth then pulled the cover on top of them and she laid on his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Michelle sat up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much and if you're wondering I did forgive you" she said with her big brown eyes looking up at him. "I know you did, and besides you were pretty easy" he smirked. "Uhm, What is that supposed to mean?" she giggled. "What I mean is, I didn't have to try that hard Mrs. LaRusso" Seth said. "Oh yea, well we all know the real reason why you came here, Seth". "Did someone miss their pretty little pussy?" Michelle added. "No that's not the only reason why I came here I wanted you to see something. "Get my black box" Seth said. Michelle opened the box and looked confused "What is this..." Seth interrupted and got the mini box from the bigger one. "Michelle LaRusso, Will you make me the happiest man alive" Seth said putting the box next to her. She gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night With The Family

"Seth?... Are you in here?" Michelle asked as she peered in through the door to her bedroom.

"Where can that man be?" Michelle thought as she checked her black scargan watch. "We are super late to our goddamn own engagement party!". Michelle was ready though, She had on a black dress that complimented her curves very much and a pair of her favorite red bottom heels. Her makeup and hair matched her outfit perfectly. Her hair was in a half up half down and her curls were loose and pinned at the top of her head. She applied on some coco butter as she waited for her fiancee to call. She was all alone in her house. He darted in through the door and was dressed as well. "Babe you startled me and what's your deal?, I told you we have to go at three its past three and you're just ughh… God I hate you and where did you go? you were here last night and now you come in from god knows where! and when did you sneak out?!" Michelle attacked Seth with a thousand questions. Her face grew more angry as her started to speak, "Hey, I'm going to tell you all that and more, right now I'm late and I'm also in a hurry so just babe…" He trailed off. She started to yell at him even more until he caught her off guard and shut her up when he kissed her. She tried to fight it but she was relaxing in his arms when her grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He got deeper in the kiss and she was still kissing him. He pecked her on the lips before pulling her back and still having her face in his hands. He looked at her with his brown eyes still holding her and whispered "we have to go". She simply nodded her head and couldn't argue with that.

Seth got in the driver's seat and asked his beautiful bride to be if she got everything. "Chelle? Where are the uhhh here they are! let's roll!" Seth said backing out. Michelle was looking at her phone until Seth started talking. "Hey I was thinking it's not long until we'll be married….which means" Seth added on until he was interrupted. "Aaha!" Michelle said looking at him raising her finger in the air. "I take it you're talking about kids?" Michelle said as she looked down at her instagram feed. "How did you know?" Seth said chuckling. "Because I know when you start with "Hey I was thinking", I know you're talking about our future - Children". She rolled her eyes continuing to stare at her phone. "Hey put that down". "I was thinking about names, I want my first child to be a girl ironically enough". He said turning left in her Range Rover. "Oh really?'' she said with a brow raise. She turned off her phone and focused on him. "Yeah! I think her name should be Maya I've always loved that name even as a child but there's one problem, I want that name to be a combination of both our names so… if Maya could have an S, it would be great". He said looking at her. A couple of dead silent minutes later, Seth parked the car right in front of her parents' house. "Oh I got it how about Sumaya? I googled the definition and everything. It's beautiful and it's very unique if you ask me" He said gripping her hand as they walked up the stairs. "Yeah...Yeah it's great! I love it!" Michelle said as she kissed him. They rang the doorbell a few times until finally her father came shaking Seth's hand. "Hi son come on in" Michelle's father said greeting Seth. "Hi baba!" Michelle said hugging her father. Her father held her tightly and kissed her head. "Pleasure to be here" Seth said with a soft smile. They entered the very large home of Michelle's family. Oh, take of your shoes before Mama sees you!" Michelle said taking off her heels quickly. "Oh right" Seth said biting his lip nervously. Michelle's mother came storming out of the kitchen and greeted them at the door. "My son how are you today" Chelle's mother said excited as ever greeting him. She kissed his cheeks about 500 times and hugged him tightly. Michelle snake eyed Seth and smiled but he stuck his tongue at her teasingly as his soon to be mother in law attacked him with kisses. Michelle crossed her arms and pouted "No fair!" looking at her mom. "Don't worry sweetie you'll get your turn, oh ragazzo!" Her mother said rolling her eyes as she walked over to Michelle. She hugged her daughter tightly and asked "Now, how are you doing Michelle?" Mrs. LaRusso asked. "I'm not good ma!" Michelle frowned. "Oh sweetheart… Well too bad! Haha" her mother said laughing out loud. "Who's hungry? She asked looking at her daughter and her son in law."Oh me!, Me mama!" Seth said as he ran toward the kitchen.

After the family feast was over, Michelle went to the guest bedroom to get some rest. Seth stumbled in the room 15 minutes later and saw his beautiful bride to be on the bed peaceful as ever. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and tucked her in. Michelle woke up and walked over to the living room to see all the ruckus that was happening. It was fairly loud in the house and she had never seen it like this. Michelle scratched her head as she was walking utterly confused at the same time. Her family was playing cards with Seth. They were all sitting on the floor and playing cards, her older brother, Liam came all the way from Chicago just to be with them. And her younger sister, Adrienne was supposed to be on her way to London today to meet with her friends' wedding regardless, nothing in the world made Michelle happier just this. This was perfect it made her heart melt. "Woah so ya'll mind telling me what is happening here or am I just supposed to act like I'm part of everything" Michelle said crossing her arms whilst giving her family a long cold glare. Everyone suddenly looked up to look at her. All the noise they had been making stopped, the giggles everything. "What do you mean 'am I supposed to act like I'm part of everything' Adrienne went on trying to mimic the voice of her sister and adding a little sass of her own. "Yeah Ade's right", Liam chimed in. "Hey! Hey! don't you forget I'm older than you, time to show some respect, little girl!", Michelle said as she looked at Adrienne with envy that her brother was on her sister's side. "Seth, tell her how it is!" Adrienne said rolling her eyes. "Chelle, babe, you have absolutely no right to ruin our game isn't that right Ade!" Seth said. Oh hush Michelle said scowling at her fiancee. Michelle realized she was overpowered but sat with them instead of continuing to argue. "So have you guys thought about names? You know baby names" Liam asked as he shuffled the cards. "We are only engaged what is this baby talk? god! anywho Yeah we agreed with what was it.. Uh yeah Sumaya, we agreed on Sumaya". Michelle said wrapping her arm around Seth as they all were now sitting on the floor. "Great name let me guess who picked it… it was obviously Seth", Ade said teasingly. "Yes he did, we wanted to get a name that included both our names, we were thinking about Maya but came to the conclusion that the name didn't have an S in it so, Sumaya worked best", Michelle added on. "Okay, I'm done Ade clearly keeps winning how about Netflix instead?" Seth said yawning. "Haha, yeah cool that means I will pick what we are going to watch haha!" Ade replied gleefully. Liam got blankets from the room and everyone got cozy as the front credits of a scary movie rolled on.

Several hours of snacking and chilling later Michelle greeted her family out the door and went home with Seth. "Babe" Michelle said as they took off their shoes and went into the room. "Yea Beautiful?" Seth said as he saw her undress. "I am so exhausted" Michelle exclaimed as she kissed Seth. She put on her nightgown and made their bed. Seth got on the other side in only boxer briefs. He got close to her and kissed her shoulder blade and grabbed her arm. "All in due time sweetheart, All in due time" Seth said as he kissed her temple. "What?" Michelle's eyes bulged out.


	3. Chapter 3: Something Hit The Fan

"Goodmorning Beautiful" Seth said as he kissed Michelle.

"Hey I'm still...ssleeping" Michelle yawned as she cuddled Seth closer.

"It's 12 pm and by the way your hair has been in my mouth all last night" Seth added as he swung his legs to the other side of the bed.

"I told you I was exhausted last night", Michelle said groggily.

"Woman, I have never saw anyone love sleep as much as you do", Seth chuckled whilst putting on his gray sweatshirt.

"While you sleep I'm going to make breakfast well, brunch" Seth added as he walked to the bathroom.

The time was 2 pm when Michelle was home alone. Seth had gone to run some errands. Michelle had been eating chinese food and watching her favorite movies in the meantime when suddenly a person kept calling Seth's phone. He left it in the drawer because he didn't think he needed a phone running errands. This annoyed Michelle she got off her couch to see who was calling they just wouldn't stop.

"I'm coming, I'm coming lord!" Michelle said rolling her eyes in the process. Caller I.D read Jocelyn Reynolds.

"Hello?" Michelle asked. "Hello is Seth here?" The woman asked. Michelle paused for a moment, "Uhm, no he's not actually who's this?". Michelle played with her side ponytail as she heard the woman speak.

"Oh this must be weird I'm not sure we have met, Seth was supposed to call me right about now, I'll just call back later" Jocelyn added.

"And just who are you again? I didn't quite get that" Michelle provoked.

"I'm uhh.. his real estate agent" Jocelyn explained.

''You're his real estate agent?" Michelle fused on.

"Correct, I realize this isn't the appropriate time, Just tell him I called. Can you do that for me?" Jocelyn went on nervously.

Michelle had noticed that she was acting a bit odd when she asked her who she was and Michelle was skeptical.

"Yeah uhm no problem I'll definitely tell him you called" Michelle said biting her lip. "That was so odd, Real estate agent my ass" Michelle sighed and shook her head in disgust as she thought about the little conversation she just had.

Michelle stopped watching television and cleaned her house instead. She waited for Seth to come home. Michelle proceeded to clean her house then she washed the dishes. Michelle heard Seth walk in through the kitchen.

"Babe, they didn't have Crest so I got Colgate instead" Seth walked in and took off his shoes and coat hanging it while also setting the keys on the table.

He then put the things he bought on the table which consisted of mostly things that Michelle needs like Makeup wipes, some non-scented lotion and others.

"Chelle?" Seth went on. Seth stepped into the kitchen and saw how his fiancee had been furiously washing the dishes, She always did this when she was upset. "Hey sweetheart I can take it from here" Seth said gesturing her to put the dishes down.

Seth could tell she was upset and that it would take a lot for her to open up to him. He didn't want her to feel this way, he was just confused. "What's wrong?" Seth asked gently rubbing her shoulder.

She didn't respond, that weird conversion kept replaying in her mind, trying to find something, if anything that could possibly explain the fact that it just doesn't add up. Who? What? Why? It didn't make sense to her and they knew everything about each other but apparently not.

"Oh me nothing" Michelle scoffed flipping her head to get the hair out of her face after all, her hands were covered with bubbles. Seth had a weird expression on her face as he crossed his arms.

"Fine if you won't tell me, doesn't bother me none" Seth said looking at her. Michelle rolled her eyes and sighed " **How dare he act clueless?"** Michelle mumbled under her breath.

"What's your deal?" Seth said frustrated. "You know what? I'm tired of this! I just can't take this anymore" He went on.

It was usually Michelle who would blow off like this so it was surprising even to Michelle that he was angry.

"MY DEAL?, Oh really? You are really full of it" Michelle shouted. Michelle turned her attention to Seth and locked eyes with him. "I can't believe you have the nerve to say that right now!"

" **I** have the nerve? don't give me that you are the one going hot and cold on me" Seth wailed. "Look at you.. you getting upset at me for what? He explained further.

"You left your phone and some lady called looking for you...what is this!? who is she?, WHO?" Michelle was livid.

In that particular moment he was nervous and regretting leaving his phone " **FUCK! I should've never left my phone what do I say?"**

Seth was tapping his thumb in nervousness. He didn't know what to say but he didn't want to lose her, he loved her and he wouldn't be able to live with himself losing the best damn thing that's ever happened to him. "Look I… I don't know her" Seth answered biting his lip, not confident with his answer she wouldn't buy it and he knew it.

"Yeah, right you had her caller ID! just how stupid do you think I am? Michelle went on but paused as she backed away from him.

Michelle then slapped him with soap suds on her palm. He had soap all over his the side of his face and was beat red. "I don't ever wanna see you again" Michelle softly spoke with tears in her eyes trying to suppress them from flowing down on her cheeks. "And take this too" Michelle threw her engagement ring across the kitchen.

He looked down at the floor and soundlessly put on his shoes and coat leaving the setting.

Michelle leaned on her table. She felt like burying her head in a pillow and screaming. The one man she has been with that she trusted did this to her she couldn't fathom it ever happening and now it was. Her heart was aching and it crushed her.

Michelle quickly got her phone and dialed her sister. "Hey, Ade can you come over? I really could use someone to talk to right about now" Michelle asked sniffling. "Sure thing I have nothing important to do right now, I'll be there in a few. "Are you okay?" Ade asked with a tone of apprehensiveness in her voice."Yes, I'm alright" Michelle chuckled. "Good. Hang in there I'm coming" Adrienne reassured her.

After many hours of hanging out and spending some quality time with her sister, Michelle had almost forgotten about the incident that happened earlier. Ade headed out because it was getting late Michelle walked her out and when she returned to the apartment got ready for bed.

She made her bed and couldn't get over the fact that for the first time in weeks her apartment had been lonely. It was unusual but Michelle tried to get some sleep.

Michelle's eyes bulged out right when she was about to fall asleep when she thought about Seth. He knew no one in Chicago except for her after all, he does live in Davenport, Iowa and the only reason why he was here was because of Michelle.

She was really concerned, " **Where is he? Oh god! should I call him to make sure he's okay?"**

Michelle asked herself putting her hand on her head. She finally slept after an hour of contemplating whether or not she should call him.

The next morning Michelle turned to her side and looked across her bed where Seth would wake her up every morning cuddling and kissing now, she was all alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Lay In Bliss

"The only way to go was forward" Seth thought. The only hint of direction he was given was by his stomach, who led him towards a little restaurant.

Seth ordered a little snack, ignoring all the stares of the drunken men.

While chewing quickly, Seth kept his eyes down, giving brief glares at the men who were not so discreet with their looks. It wasn't long until he decided he needed to get out of there or else he'd end up causing a scene, but when he looked out the window, he saw that it had begun to rain.

And it was merciless. The few stragglers on the streets were running for cover except one drunken woman who was busy looking at the fish tanks sitting on display outside the window. Seth watched her, wondering if she even felt the rain wetting her hair, and almost waved her to leave when Seth saw a man come out of nowhere and grab the woman by the waist.

The sudden move shocked you to push your chair back and run out. The woman hadn't looked like she expected it at all and it was confirmed when he saw her being dragged into an alley. Her feeble attempts to fight the kidnapper were useless.

"Hey, let her go!" Seth ran after the pair but neither of them seemed to hear him through the pelting of the rain. It was coming down even harder and Seth reached for his phone to call the police. "Shit," he muttered, realizing it wasn't there.

He couldn't leave that girl though, not when she was so intoxicated. Flagging down any passersby that were running for cover, Seth turned down the alley, hoping they followed his bizarre plead for help.

There, the kidnapper had the woman over his shoulders and he was searching through some pack on the ground.

"Let go of her!" Seth shouted, charging forward. Maybe it was the bit of alcohol, or the lack of sleep, or maybe even the pounding rain, but Seth had a strange sense of invincibility at the moment.

Unfortunately, it was false.

Before Seth could decipher what he was holding in his hand, the kidnapper whipped back and slashed blindly. Seth's forearm shot up to block the attack but it came out with a bloody slice instead.

Seth punched aimlessly, not knowing what else to do, and hoped the grunt that the attacker made had meant he had hit a vulnerable spot. He seemed to have gotten his attention at least, since he finally dropped his limp prey.

Seth blinked rapidly and tried to figure out where he was going to attack next but the rain had caused his black hair to plaster onto his face, blocking his vision. It didn't help that it was so dark here.

The man didn't seem to look any better than Seth and, in fact, he looked a lot slower, too. Seth took that short chance to kick him in the shin so that he hissed and fell back.

There was a gasp from behind and somebody said they would call the police. Hopefully, that meant Seth could get away with the woman soon.

It did, but not without a cost. After the rush of adrenaline had left Seth's body and he was put into an ambulance, the sight of his bloodied arm was enough to bring up the snack that Seth had eaten earlier.

Tears ran down Seth's face while they patched him up. Even though they tried to soothe him by telling him that the attacker was in custody, he was actually crying about the fact that his girlfriend doesn't want to see him anymore and it was because of him. He loved her, he wanted to protect and cherish her forever. Question after question Seth was thinking about the past few hours and how everything went downhill. " **How could she just kick me out like that?" "Why did I not explain myself?"**

Those were the questions on his mind as the police questioned him relentlessly.

But where the hell was he?

Michelle fell on the bed and put her arm over her eyes to hide from the morning light. Had he found a place to stay or was he mindlessly wandering around?.

She had checked his phone at least a hundred times since he'd left. If only he would call her, at least her heart would calm down then.

Michelle had seen the police officers and ambulance just down the street. If he had been involved in that somehow…

The beeping of his alarm clock made her jump up into a sitting position. Michelle had been assessing herself in her head, feeling guilty, it made her sick thinking her boyfriend was all alone and it was her fault. Her cellphone rang without warning, it took her a while to find it.

"Hello?" Michelle sprang up.

"Babe? You up yet?" His husky voice was familiar and it made her alert in an instant.

"Yeah, where are you?" she asked frantically, completely forgetting everything that happened.

"Um, can you pick me up?" Seth said with hesitation.

She leapt off the bed and found a new shirt. "Yeah, no problem, but where are you?" Michelle asked anxiously.

There was a momentary pause before he replied. "I'm at the hospital…the one at the east end."

She nearly dropped her phone. "What?" The phone was clamped between her ear and shoulder while she stopped midway through taking off her shirt. "Why are you at the hospital?" she asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know.

"It's a long story. Just find me in the waiting area, okay?" Seth explained.

It didn't take long to find him. He was looking the other way as she came through the door but he was the only one who looked out of place. Seth's sneakered feet were tucked underneath him and she kept a hand on the hem of her short black dress to keep it down.

She shook her head, seeing how tired he looked as he dozed off every few seconds. Weaving her way through the small bunches of people, Michelle finally slowed and stood behind him with her arms over his chest.

It wasn't long before he noticed her and when he did, he nearly fell off his seat. Michelle saw the flash of fear in his eyes as he looked up at her and steadied himself. The anger and impatience that had built up overnight suddenly left her. She didn't want him to be scared of her.

"Why are you—" Her eyes darted to the bandage on his arm and she immediately sank down to the seat beside Seth. "What happened?" Michelle gingerly took his hand and put it on her lap.

"It's nothing," he said with a weak smile as he tried to pull away. "I just got…stabbed a little."

Her eyebrows came together in concern and it wasn't until then that he saw her puffy, saddened eyes the tears that were threatening to fall out. She looked around, noticing the other people who were near, and decided to move to a quieter place.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast and coffee and you can tell me everything in the car."

Michelle took his hand, pulling him up, and ordered sandwiches and coffee for the both of them from the nearby cafeteria. To anybody else, she might've looked calm but in reality, she wanted to hunt down the person that did this to her boyfriend. The only thing stopping her was his tight grip on her fingers.

When they eventually got to the car, she broke down in sobs. He pulled her into his arms, letting her soak her tears into his shirt all while he held her and stroked her hair. Something happened last night and Michelle was sure she was the one to blame.

It wasn't until her sobs had receded to little hiccups that she could speak. With every word, her fists balled tighter and, at one point, he was the one soothing her. She hated herself for shoving him out yesterday. She hated even more that he was trying to soften his words as if it wasn't her fault, as if she wasn't the cause of his tears.

She stayed silent while she ate slowly. His fingers kept running through her hair as he watched her eat. The coffee was left untouched and soon she put down her half-finished sandwich, deciding it was nicer to rest on his chest and close her eyes.

"When do we need to leave?" she asked, laying her hand over his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Never," he replied, slowly sliding down so that his back was flat on the seat. His legs didn't exactly fit inside the car but he was too tired to care.

She pushed herself up and gave him a weird look. "I'm serious."

He shrugged and placed a hand on her head to bring her back to lay on his chest. "You paid to park here. Let's stay for a couple of hours." "I thought that was going to be all up to you" Michelle smirked trying to lighten the mood as she looked up at him. She closed her eyes, feeling extremely angry, but she still couldn't fall asleep no matter what. The thought that she had put him in danger was still nagging at her.

When he spoke again, she could barely hear him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Her eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me like that. I know I should've called earlier but I thought you'd been asleep…"

Her head was pounding. She couldn't deal with the guilt. This man was the most kindest and selfless person she had ever met and that alone killed her. "Stop it. I'm the one that's sorry. I'm the one who was stupid enough not to believe you." Holding her tighter, Seth softly spoke "Babe don't talk like that you had every right to..." Michelle cut him off starting her sentence strong but when she tried to say more she only felt more of the guilt. She didn't deserve to be held like this. "Please forgive me," she whispered.

Seth leaned down and kissed her before repositioning back with her. "You know I can't stay mad at you." Seth said reassuringly.

"I know," she replied, snuggling closer to him "And I love you too much to be mad at you." They both said giggling together as they laid in bliss.

 **THANK YOU GUYS! for reading. I was really busy with school and work AND family stuff so thank you for your patience x I promise there won't be a long wait for the next one :P. However, I will be wrapping up just the two of us soon :( I won't stop doing fanfics but now I am open to other things than just wrestling what is that you may ask? It's the amazing world of K-POP! I am obsessed and you guys will find some K-pop fanfics in the future on this page. I love EXO (My ultimate bias group) and I have a fanfic in the works for one of the members! (more info on K-pop on my twitter!) It's a new phenomenon and I hope you all enjoy! :D. -Karmen**


	5. Chapter 5: Like You Wanna Be Loved

She sat on the couch and he interrogatively reached out his hand for her. She smiled and took it and he led her closer to the fireplace. He stopped and pulled her closer to him, his eyes full of love and wonder for the woman standing right in front of him. He hesitantly took her other hand as well, tangling his fingers through hers. He looked back at her beautiful face, their noses almost touching, and he started to slowly waltz from side to side, his eyes locked on hers the entire time. She quickly picked up his rhythm while she lost herself in his deep, dark gaze.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up, cuddle me in_

 _Lay down with me and hold me_

 _In her arms_

He grabbed her waist and yanked her even closer, crashing his lips against hers and devouring her with a need only he knew. He's been waiting ages for this, no, centuries.

 _And her heart's against my chest_

 _her lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for her eyes_

 _But they don't know me yet_

She threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer,closer,closer. She wanted to feel him, have him, lose herself in him.

 _And with a feeling i'll forget_

 _I'm in love now_

Michelle's head rested on Seth's chest, while he had his arm around her. The laptop laid on his lap on the covers Michelle wrapped themselves in on this cold, rainy saturday. Michelle watched the TV show attentively while distractively playing with her fiancee's black hair. He wasn't paying attention to the show at all. All he could think about where her fingers inflicting delicious sensations through his scalp. He loved it when Michelle played with his locks like that, twirling them, softly pulling them, running her fingers through them. The worst part was that she didn't even realize what she was doing, Michelle was completely absorbed in her favourite show. He pulled her closer but she didn't notice. Michelle's hand dropped a little from the movement, making her fingers brush over his ear, so she kept it there and without really knowing why she just started twisting his ear softly.

 _Kiss me like You wanna be loved_

 _you wanna be loved_

 _Wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Their breaths became shorter as Michelle felt herself getting aroused from watching her two favourite characters getting it on. She didn't know exactly what she were doing but michelle just wanted to feel Seth under her touch. Michelle suddenly felt a hand crawl up under her shirt and fingers drawing circles on her stomach. her muscles clamped together when michelle felt the tingling feeling sending sparks through her body. michelle glanced at his face. He was watching the show with a neutral face, but michelle noticed his cheeks had more colour in them than usually. Well, it was a hot scene after all, michelle had trouble staying focused and calm as well. michelle continued to play with his ear and michelle suddenly noticed how hot it was.

michelle looked up at him again and he looked down at michelle and no more words or little suggestive actions were needed. He leaned down to kiss michelle and michelle greedily kissed him back, tangling her hands into his fluffy hair again. A soft mewl escaped his lips as he deepened the kiss, grabbed her hip and squeezed into her flesh. michelle closed her laptop and placed it on the nighstand without removing her lips from his for one second. He cupped her face and moved his lips against hers with the same commitment as the male character in the TV show. michelle felt her cheeks flush bright pink from the love and lust michelle tasted on his mouth and michelle suddenly needed him so much. michelle didn't know if it was because of the arousal from watching the show or the heart-throbbing feelings Seth awakened inside of michelle, but michelle let herself be completely absorbed by his love. He rolled on top of michelle, roaming his hands all over her body, not getting enough of feeling all of michelle. He placed kisses all over her face, her neck, her chest and worked his way down. He was kissing her stomach as michelle started breathing heavily with anticipation. He kneeded the flesh on her hips and softly moaned against her skin.

'Why did michelle need to play with my ears Babe, michelle know what it does to me.', he whined.

'I thought it was because of the TV show.', michelle lightly chuckled in between her gasps.

'How can i concentrate on that when you driving me crazy like this?'

michelle didn't answer, instead michelle just gripped handfuls of his hair again. The feeling of his soft, poofy hair between her fingers was addictive. michelle lightly pulled when he kissed his way down to the edge of her pajama shorts, making him groan in delight again. He pulled on the waistband of her shorts with his teeth and a shiver ran down her spine.

'Baby..please…', michelle sighed. michelle wanted him so bad, michelle needed him.

'What's that, Butterfingers?', he whispered against the skin of her pelvis while brushing his nose in and out of her shorts and it drove michelle mad.

He smiled and hooked his fingers around the elastic, pulling her shorts down along with her panties, not once stopping to peck little kisses on every bare spot he could find. michelle let out a small moan when his hot lips reached her exposed heat. He grabbed her thighs and slowly placed them over his shoulders while his big, dark puppy eyes gazed into hers from beneath his heavy eyebrows and from between her trembling thighs. He didn't waste any time on teasing michelle and dove right in. He started lapping at her slit, going slow but steady. michelle pressed her lips together and bucked her hips up to feel more of him. He buried his face between her folds, completely relishing in her taste when he shallowly licked into her core and up her clit. michelle couldn't contain her moans anymore as michelle felt a tingling sensation brewing in the pit of her stomach.

He suddenly stopped and propped himself up on his arms to kiss michelle again, her legs still over his shoulders. He grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head in one swift move, revealing her completely bare chest to his pleasant surprise. michelle reached down for his boxers and got them off with some effort. michelle felt his rock hard, thick member press against the inside of her thigh and michelle couldn't wait to get him inside michelle. He lowered his head down to her chest to lightly suckle on her nipple while stroking his length against her thigh. He took his shaft and guided it into michelle, slowly, while watching her face carefully. her mouth opened in a silent moan as michelle gradually felt him filling michelle up completely while still sucking on her sensitive, little pink bud. When he was buried inside of michelle, he breathed heavily and waited for her sign for him to move. michelle lightly nodded, grabbing on to his broad shoulders. He started moving carefully, making sure he didn't hurt michelle with his big, thick rod. A low growl escaped his lips when he felt her walls clench around him and when michelle started moaning again, he took it as the okay to start moving faster and deeper. His pace became increasingly faster and both her moans more frequent.

'I love michelle so much, Michelle-', he breathed heavily.

'Me too, Seth, baby. I love michelle too!'

He leaned his forehead against hers, digging his fingers into her hips for support as he pounded into michelle harder and faster. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in the moment and inside of michelle and michelle let him take michelle to higher places. The orgasm that was growing inside when Seth went down on michelle came back in no time and climbed its way up again and michelle knew michelle weren't going to last long at all. And based on hearing the growling, moaning sounds he made and the sloppy, fast thrusts with which he slammed into michelle, michelle knew he was really close as well. michelle clenched her thighs tightly around his neck as she felt herself reaching her peak very quickly.

'Fuck baby..i'm gonna- i'm gonna- oh god!'

'me too ..fuck i'm so close!'

her moans and mewls merged into a delicious harmony of sounds and michelle felt him twitching inside of michelle as michelle hit her orgasm hard. michelle cried out his name loudly and repeatedly when the ravishing feeling rushed through her entire body while michelle tried to hug him against michelle tighter when michelle were already skin on skin. With his mouth against her ear, michelle heard him make the cutest little growls when he released his load inside of michelle. michelle felt his hot fluid fill michelle up and she bit down on his shoulder while he kept thrusting into michelle to help michelle ride out her orgasms. A few seconds later, he softly let himself fall down on michelle, laying his head to rest on her chest. He nuzzled his face between her breasts and smiled blissfully.

'Did i mention i love michelle?', he questioned cutely.

michelle chuckled. 'Yes, michelle did.' michelle looked down to see a ridiculously adorable expression on his face.

'What's that face?', michelle smiled.

He looked up at michelle. 'What face?', he smiled warmly, his eyes drunk with love.

'That face.', michelle whispered, running her finger softly over his lips.

'I'm happy.', he answered before pulling michelle into a long, passionate kiss again.

michelle didn't answer, instead michelle just gripped handfuls of his hair again. The feeling of his soft, poofy hair between her fingers was addictive. michelle lightly pulled when he kissed his way down to the edge of her pajama shorts, making him groan in delight again. He pulled on the waistband of her shorts with his teeth and a shiver ran down her spine.

'Baby..please…', michelle sighed. michelle wanted him so bad, michelle needed him.

'What's that, Butterfingers?', he whispered against the skin of her pelvis while brushing his nose in and out of her shorts and it drove michelle mad.

He smiled and hooked his fingers around the elastic, pulling her shorts down along with her panties, not once stopping to peck little kisses on every bare spot he could find. michelle let out a small moan when his hot lips reached her exposed heat. He grabbed her thighs and slowly placed them over his shoulders while his big, dark puppy eyes gazed into hers from beneath his heavy eyebrows and from between her trembling thighs. He didn't waste any time on teasing michelle and dove right in. He started lapping at her slit, going slow but steady. michelle pressed her lips together and bucked her hips up to feel more of him. He buried his face between her folds, completely relishing in her taste when he shallowly licked into her core and up her clit. michelle couldn't contain her moans anymore as michelle felt a tingling sensation brewing in the pit of her stomach.

He suddenly stopped and propped himself up on his arms to kiss michelle again, her legs still over his shoulders. He grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head in one swift move, revealing her completely bare chest to his pleasant surprise. michelle reached down for his boxers and got them off with some effort. michelle felt his rock hard, thick member press against the inside of her thigh and michelle couldn't wait to get him inside michelle. He lowered his head down to her chest to lightly suckle on her nipple while stroking his length against her thigh. He took his shaft and guided it into michelle, slowly, while watching her face carefully. her mouth opened in a silent moan as michelle gradually felt him filling michelle up completely while still sucking on her sensitive, little pink bud. When he was buried inside of michelle, he breathed heavily and waited for her sign for him to move. michelle lightly nodded, grabbing on to his broad shoulders. He started moving carefully, making sure he didn't hurt michelle with his big, thick rod. A low growl escaped his lips when he felt her walls clench around him and when michelle started moaning again, he took it as the okay to start moving faster and deeper. His pace became increasingly faster and both her moans more frequent.

'I love michelle so much, Michelle-', he breathed heavily.

'Me too, Seth, baby. I love michelle too!'

He leaned his forehead against hers, digging his fingers into her hips for support as he pounded into michelle harder and faster. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in the moment and inside of michelle and michelle let him take michelle to higher places. The orgasm that was growing inside when Seth went down on michelle came back in no time and climbed its way up again and michelle knew michelle weren't going to last long at all. And based on hearing the growling, moaning sounds he made and the sloppy, fast thrusts with which he slammed into michelle, michelle knew he was really close as well. michelle clenched her thighs tightly around his neck as she felt herself reaching her peak very quickly.

'Fuck baby..i'm gonna- i'm gonna- oh god!'

'me too ..fuck i'm so close!'

her moans and mewls merged into a delicious harmony of sounds and michelle felt him twitching inside of michelle as michelle hit her orgasm hard. michelle cried out his name loudly and repeatedly when the ravishing feeling rushed through her entire body while michelle tried to hug him against michelle tighter when michelle were already skin on skin. With his mouth against her ear, michelle heard him make the cutest little growls when he released his load inside of michelle. michelle felt his hot fluid fill michelle up and she bit down on his shoulder while he kept thrusting into michelle to help michelle ride out her orgasms. A few seconds later, he softly let himself fall down on michelle, laying his head to rest on her chest. He nuzzled his face between her breasts and smiled blissfully.

'Did i mention i love michelle?', he questioned cutely.

michelle chuckled. 'Yes, michelle did.' michelle looked down to see a ridiculously adorable expression on his face.

'What's that face?', michelle smiled.

He looked up at michelle. 'What face?', he smiled warmly, his eyes drunk with love.

'That face.', michelle whispered, running her finger softly over his lips.

'I'm happy.', he answered before pulling michelle into a long, passionate kiss again.


End file.
